Who is this strange man?
by Villetta
Summary: A strange new person arrives on Masada's spaceship, and his lonely and depressed life is put on hold, but for how long? This fanfic is written from first person point of view, it could be Madotsuki, or it could be you.
1. Echo

White rooms echoed with the sound of soft footsteps, large curved windows revealing a pattern of stars and planets passing by. As I walked I wondered, I thought about the large piano and the glowing dots scattered across the black background outside until my eyes gradually wandered to the area before me. The piano had a small chair, sitting with curving legs which held clear orbs on the bottom with it's mutated looking claws. Perhaps being such an interesting chair made it appealing, and I felt an urge to sit. The small flat cushion atop the twisted white stool didn't have a large impact on the comfort. The stiffness of the seemingly appealing seat was enough for me to realize, with a bit of a jolt, that there was a knife in my pocket, I could feel it pressed against my skin at an odd angle when I sat in front of a large piano. I ran my fingers across the keys while removing the offending jagged weapon. It was bound in a tan leather sheath and I was slightly amazed at how it hadn't stabbed me through the thin cover. With shaking hands I pulled it out, looking at it from all directions in the strange light, watching the reflections of the dark windows in the silver sheen as it moved, when I came upon a strange shape in the blade, black, white, not discernible from the distortions cause by the uneven surface. The thing moved, and my heart rate went up dramatically, I had thought I was alone, who, or for a better word, what was this?

I was frightened, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I moved my head ever so slowly upwards, all the while unsure of whether I wanted to know what what it was or not. The first thing I saw was a pair of legs, skewed with one behind the other, as if frozen in the movement of backing away. It's shape looked human, minus the long legs and arms and the pale hands. When my eyes had finally reached it's face I jumped, slamming my back into the piano behind me with a painful yelp and causing the thing to move farther away, a look of terror on it's face and the strange eyes which caused my shock induced injury, they were facing opposite directions, upwards to the left and down to the right. While the eyes were strange the rest of what I assume to be i_his/i_ face was a fairly normal look of terror, one eye fixed on the knife. Putting a hand on my back where I was scraped and standing up I began to walk forward, but he only backed away more. "There's no need to flinch, love." I remarked, unsure of what I was saying as I threw the knife to the side. It landed with a clinking metallic sound and shattered with a few random piano notes playing from the ground, the noises bouncing off the walls as if in a wailing of music and a dying creature. When it fell he seemed to calm, relaxing slightly but still in a both defensive and submissive pose.

My heart went out to the strange man as I felt sorry for the him, continuing to walk forward with an arm outstretched as if trying to selfishly lure a timid cat. I felt as if he would turn and run, disappearing forever and leaving me in this lonely empty place, and I was instantly attached to him, more afraid of him leaving than being alone. I was broken from my thoughts when, with a soft thud, he hit the wall behind him, terror returning to haunt his pale features and strange eyes, one of which flickered to where the knife had shattered, hilt, sheath, and all into multicolored red shards sparkling on the floor. Feeling a sense of urgency as he seemed to move sideways I walked forward faster, reaching out to his defensively placed hand and holding it in mine as he tensed, other arm pressed against the wall as if wishing it wasn't there. "I didn't mean to scare you." I said in a quiet tone, but it didn't seem to phase him and I merely became frustrated. With light steps I moved closer, pressing myself against him and standing on the edge of my feet to rest my forehead on his, he flinched at my touch and squeezed his eyes closed as I leaned my weight on where I held his hand. I looked into his greyish eyes when they opened and noticed how they quivered, as if trying to focus on mine as I stared, eyelids half closed. A few seconds passed and he finally gave in, letting me rest on him while standing up as if in a strange form of a hug, it was comforting and made me drowsy. Seeming to take notice of my suddenly limp state, he finally moved. I stood normally and watched his eyes with interest as his mouth opened to speak. "Hello. I am Seccom Masada." his voice seemed happy, and for the first time since I met the strange person, he smiled.

My response to the sudden introduction was cut short as his face twisted in what seemed to be pain, mouth agape and emitting disturbing guttural noises. It was then that I realized the knife was back in my hand, protruding from his abdomen. Shocked, I let go, a feeling of dread falling over me like a cold wind as Masada fell to the white floor, coating it with crimson as he clutched the protruding handle in a pale hand. In that moment his strange eyes focused on the floor before him as if they were normal, staring straight ahead at nothing, until he looked up at me. His face was pleading, betrayed, like a beaten puppy with it's tail between it's legs, sad and outcast. The way his now normally focused eyes stared into my soul sent a fresh wave of unease and adrenaline coursing through me, I didn't want to kill him, I didn't want this to happen. His eyes began to brim with tears, from betrayal or pain I could not tell, but it was then that they closed and he slumped against the wall, the circle of blood growing. Scared he might be dead, I walked forward, and my feet, which were surrounded by the pool of red liquid formed from the strange man as he bled to death, made ripples and small swishing noises on the now dark and slippery floor. With as much strength as I could muster, through the tears that clouded my sight, I dragged him sideways, hoisting him upon my shoulders as best I could and sluggishly making my way towards a different room. Upon entering it I found a bed, it was huge and white,"This is probably more comfortable than that strange chair." I remarked to the supposedly dead body on my back as if it was alive, it's still warm life force trickling down my spine and adding to the red trail behind me. With what little energy I had left, I managed to get atop the bed, relaxing and letting his heavy body squish mine against the mattress. It took a moment, but after a few minutes passed I was able to heave him off of myself and pull the white blanket over both of us. Tired and sad, I turned to rest my head on his still chest, my ear pressed against his silent heart, and with a heavy sigh I drifted off to sleep.

The sound of a steady beating noise was what woke me up, and I opened my drowsy eyes to realize that Masada was in fact alive, his heartbeat sounding loudly in his chest and against my ear. The previously red stained sheets and floor glistened with the pristine white color they had been. "Youre awake?" came a male voice, and I was startled to realize he had spoken to me after I had been positive he was dead, it was a sound I thought I would never heard again. "Were you crying?" He asked another question, reaching a pale finger towards my eyelids where the salty tears had dried. "I- Im okay. What happened?" I inquired, hoping to get some answers, he merely responded with,"You fell asleep, we both did. I didn't want to disturb you so I waited until you woke up too." His were eyes back to their strange state, one focusing on me as I looked up at his face, the other was staring in a completely different direction. Seccom had to be at least in his twenties from the look of his face. The thought that a man like him would let me sleep with my arm draped across his torso and my face nuzzled into his chest was an adorable one indeed. He may seem older, but in reality he was quite submissive and cute. I smiled, noticing how his arm which had been trapped under me was holding me closer to himself. He was almost too cute, holding me like a stuffed animal while he was sleeping. Laughing silently,I stood up and received what seemed like a disappointed look from his skewed eyes. "Can you show me how you play the piano?" I asked, hoping to relieve the sadness in his face, and it worked as his eyes lit up instantly at the thought of showing me the beautiful instrument. Masada jumped up, grabbing my hand and pulling me, or for a better word, _dragging_ me out the door to the other larger white room. He skidded to halt and almost fell over, letting go of my hand and softly touching the keys his hand happened to land upon. As if getting ready, he stood with his eyes closed before lifting up his fingers to the keys. An amazing cacophony of sound echoed around us as his hands danced across they black and white keys, creating a complex tune which seemed to rely on its own echo. I was a bit sad when it was over and he turned to bow, a large smile on his pale face. Being immersed in his music would have the ability to make anyone who listened happy, sad, or anxious depending on the tune, his walleyed expression did nothing to hinder his amazing abilities. When he stood up from the bow I hopped forward, giving him a hug in return as he stood there awkwardly, happy to finally have a friend in the loneliness of deep space. Masada smiled wider, blushing in his modesty until I let go, at which point he turned to the piano, the pink tint on his pale face still visible as he reached forward to begin another song.


	2. Glass

How I managed to end up playing the tetris theme song still baffled me as my mind wandered with my pale roaming fingers. Having an audience, and a new friend at that, was the best thing that had happened to me in my lonely life of traversing the universe. My music had started to become sad with the depressing atmosphere and a lack of the item which kept me sane, it had run out quite a while ago and I had not yet made a trip back to somewhere it was grown. The recent sadness which echoed throughout the spaceship had been replaced with a newfound energy and happiness from this person. Any physical or emotional support had been gone for quite a while, and I had had my first good "night" of sleep because of them, as well as the first hug Id had in who knows how many years. My old female friend with the cat costume had disappeared, I still wish I could have gone with her instead of being left to myself for such a long time. The blank white rooms became dull, the music lacked its passion, and I had my happy and cheerful feelings replaced by almost all of the seven sins as the zoop in my step faded away with time. After a few more thoughts I turned my distracted mind to the person next to me, watching them follow my hand movements and almost drag their entire body with their eyes to the rhythm of the instrument, as if hypnotized. Deciding I should end the string of tune upon tune upon song and composition, I made a suitable improvised ending and bowed to her again. The easily noticeable redness returned to my face as a response to her clapping. I closed my eyes, realizing how a single person's hands could echo enough to make it sound as if I was in an orchestra, listening to the applause of a hundred people all pleased with my art. The thought that this dream of mine would never happen beyond that of my imagination and a single person's echo made my heart sink, nothing was ever good enough for anyone, no matter how little they possessed to begin with.

After a small break, sitting on a bench with my new friend and talking about all manners of things surrounding myself and my spaceship an idea came to mind. The topic of music reminded me of the clear glass flute I had stashed away behind the bed. I hurriedly made my excuse and tried not to bolt to the hidden instrument. Clambering onto the large mattress and reaching an arm into the space between it and the wall, I managed to find it, barely held between them. It was a beautiful masterpiece, handcrafted with nothing but clear glass and a lime green stand, it would sit on the piano like a faceted jewel, sparkling with the light of the stars. I became a bit over excited as I marveled at it, losing my concentration on walking steadily and in a straight line. As I reached the bench I managed to trip somehow and fall forward. It went as if in slow motion, my heart sinking and thoughts racing as I realized there as nothing I could do. It hit the ground with a heart rending crash, flying every which way and scattering across the white floor in the perfect camouflage. My gift was just destroyed by a mind which wanders as much as its windows. I felt a sinking feeling when the sound of a bubbling gurgle caught my attention, and the blood drained from my face as I realized a fairly large shard of clear glass had lodged itself in my new friend's throat. She seemed to stare at me with a sad expression, frightened and regretful at the same time as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, her body hitting the glass covered floor with a sound which tore at my ears and heart. Her crimson blood was pooling around the glass, revealing its location with the dark red color as it stained the white floor. Heavy tears filled my eyes as I stayed where I hit the ground, unsure of what to do next, or even if there was anything to do next. With the last of her dying energy, she reached a hand forward and grasped mine, I pulled it to my face and held it close as her twitches and death throes dyed away into a sudden stop and with a shaking ghasp, I began to sob into her cold hand. The blood reached me within a few seconds, tracing its way along my side as it spread outwards. My shuddering cries called throughout the rooms until I eventually fell asleep, surrounded by red liquid and a strange pattern of glass only visible because of it. My dreams held nothing, they were utterly blank and lifeless, like mine had become through years of lone space travel and my now deceased friend. The worst part of everything was that all of it was my fault due to my inability to think properly in excited or stressful situations. It helped me play music, it did not work well in real life situations. My pale face and strange eyes told everyone this, and this person had still tried to be my friend, but all I did in return was murder them in a terribly gruesome way.


End file.
